


the difrence between will and want

by fandomsteller



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, Violence, pretty much only ryan and brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Brent left panic at the disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the difrence between will and want

Brendon is being pinned down by Brent. Simple as that, right? Except for its not that simple, Brendon wishes it was tho. The tears flowing from his eyes show that he really dose wish it was that simple. " Brent please" is all Brendon has tme to say before Brent enters him. Brendons head hits the headboard every time Brent pushes in." So beautiful, Brendon. If only you would have been more cooperative, we could have both enjoined this. But in the end, I will ALWAYS get what I want Bren." Brent pushes into Brendon harder and harder, the blood from Brendons tight ass making it easy to push in and out, hitting the spot every time making brendons body betray him with mined and wimpers . The thing is, even know Brendon hates it, his body loves it. Every time he says no. His body says yes. Brendon bucks his hips up making Brent go deeper in him. He lost control of his body. " so Brendon dose like tho. Slut" . Brent makes sure to do deeper. Brendon bucks his hips again making Brent hit that spot causing Brendon to moan. " please Brent , harder" Brent cums into Brendon, making Brendon.shutter and then start to cry the blood dripping from his ass maches the tears from his eyes. And he. Gets up , gose to his bunk.and crys. " good whore, my.good little slut" Brent says . At that moment Ryan and Spence come back. After looking around for less then a secont they ask the same question. " Brent, what happened". Brent looks them in the eye and says " I got what I wanted" then leaves.


End file.
